


Musical Underwear

by mythras_fire



Series: Like Something Cosmic [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x06 morning after, Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Episode Fix-it, Fluff and Humor, Maria DeLuca Deserves Nice Things, Maria DeLuca Positive, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Multi, POV Alex Manes, Prompt Fic, Underwear, positive 2x06 airstream scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: She smirked. “Does that mean you’re going commando right now?”Alex huffed out a short laugh. “No, I stole Guerin’s boxer briefs,” he smirked right back. “And his shirt.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Like Something Cosmic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675075
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	Musical Underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/gifts).



> Maeg made this what-if comment a few days ago: _Maria comes out of the airstream in her underwear and says "get the fuck back here manes"_ and I was inspired last night to write a warm and squishy ficlet for her ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: All quotes, characters, and pop culture references belong to their respective creators.

Alex was just finishing up his call with the Sheriff when Michael came down the steps of the Airstream, steaming mug in one hand. 

“Okay. Alright. Thank you, Sheriff,” Alex accepted the proffered cup of coffee with an appreciative glance.

“Tell me Valenti got the bastard,” Michael said hopefully.

“When the cops showed up at the farm, the trailers were on fire. Travis and Trevor were in the wind. But at least now Valenti has some suspects,” Alex took a long sip of his coffee, enjoying the rich aroma of the Costa Rican blend he knew was Maria’s doing because Michael would sooner buy a bulk bag of Folgers because it was on sale. He smirked internally. “Maria still asleep?”

Michael turned to regard the Airstream as if he numbered X-ray vision amongst his powers. Hell, at this point, Alex wouldn’t put it past him. He seemed to look right through Alex some days. Other days, well...

Alex huffed a small laugh as his brain woke up more fully and the events of last night started parading before his mind’s eye. Michael turned back to regard Alex curiously at the sound, and Alex had to take another sip of his coffee to help order his thoughts. “I really never thought I would check that off my bucket list.”

Michael’s face broke out into a grin so bright and sincere Alex almost took a step backwards from the shock of the memory that slammed into him: they were seventeen, giggly, and handsy in the safe haven of his shed. Michael had been just as beautiful then as he was standing here in his now-signature unbuttoned shirt. Alex let his eyes roam appreciatively down the happy trail of chest hair to where it disappeared under denim jeans; the random thought that Michael was always walking around belt-buckle first curved Alex’s lips into a smile.

“Wait, does that mean you’ve thought about it before?” His favorite alien chuckled. 

He was in such a good mood this morning. Alex couldn’t even remember another time he’d seen Michael smile so much recently, and that was a damn shame. He realized with a start that he was partially responsible for putting that smile there. 

“Maybe,” Alex went for coy, looking at Michael from under his lashes as he took another sip of his coffee, not even caring that it was starting to go cold. He would stand here all morning, work be damned, or until his leg started bothering him, if it meant he could keep making Michael smile and laugh like that. 

Before Michael could make a witty retort, however, the other reason for his joviality opened the Airstream door maybe a touch too hard, startling all three of them. “Get the fuck back here, Manes,” she said in her best ‘you’re lucky you’re cute’ tone of voice.

“I had to take a call, DeLuca, from y’know, the sheriff?” Alex waved his phone at her as proof, focused on polishing off his coffee, “and didn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep,” he threw right back at her, setting his cup down before looking over at Michael to back him up.

Michael was no help whatsoever. 

Alex followed his gaze to see why and that’s when he noticed that Maria was standing there, in the middle of Sanders’ junkyard awash in pink-hued morning sunlight, clad in just her bra and underwear. No, wait. That was—

“Hey, where’d you find those?! I looked everywhere for them,” Alex exclaimed in a suddenly wobbly voice, stepping up next to where Michael stood, transfixed.

“Well, obviously, you need to up your game if you forgot to check the other two bodies lying in bed with you,” she smirked. “Does that mean you’re going commando right now?”

Alex huffed out a short laugh. “No, I stole Guerin’s boxer briefs,” he smirked right back. “And his shirt.”

Maria’s eyes gleamed as she laughed at Alex’s retort before sliding her gaze to his right where, as if she’d just released him from his trance, Michael suddenly shifted to offer him a sidelong glance, which got the wheels in Alex’s brain turning.

“Wait a minute. If I’m wearing your underwear, and Maria’s wearing mine, then what are you...” Alex trailed off as his train of thought went off the rails, eyes widening in surprise at the same time he was sure his pupils dilated.

Michael’s sidelong glance slid into a dirty smirk and he winked at Alex just because he could, the dramatic fucker.

That familiar, delicious heat drop-kicked Alex’s stomach and he let out a low whine because he really did have to go to work, and Michael was making it hard to concentrate and he was going to be so late and— “Uhhh, have you seen my car keys?” Alex asked as he patted himself down, pivoting around to see that both trucks were here but not his SUV.

“Where’s your car, dude?” He heard Michael snickering quietly. Oh shit, that’s right, his car was still at the Pony.

“You mean these?” Maria called from the Airstream, balancing Alex’s keychain in the crook of her index finger. 

“Maria, I have to get to work,” Alex argued petulantly, trying his best to ignore the fact that Michael smelled even more like rain this morning than he usually did. And Alex was wearing his shirt, and his underwear; oh fuck, he was gonna smell Michael on him for days...

“You’re the captain, Alex, you’re allowed to take the morning off. Please come back inside, we all need to talk. Besides,” she winked at Michael, who was back to looking at her with heart-eyes, “don’t you want Guerin to serve you breakfast in bed?”

“I make a mean omelette,” Michael whispered in his ear as he slid his left hand around Alex’s waist; the way he always ran hot made Alex shiver slightly. “With extra kisses on the side,” he added, giving Alex a demo as he kissed his cheek then slid past to leave him to make up his own mind on the matter at hand. 

Granted, Alex was still kind of marooned there anyway, but he appreciated the space they afforded him to decide how he wanted to proceed. He knew that if he straight-up asked for the keys to either of their vehicles they’d hand them over without complaint.

Maria pecked Michael on the lips before disappearing back inside as he gained the top step, smiling dreamily in her wake. He turned to where Alex was now the one looking a wee bit transfixed as the golden sunlight created a veritable halo around Michael’s chaotic curls. 

“Don’t you want to know which one it is?” Michael called out softly, his Adam’s apple bobbing enticingly in the diffuse light. 

“Wh—which one what is?” Alex stuttered.

Michael hooked his fingers into his belt loops and wiggled his eyebrows at Alex before slipping inside, his sultry smile burning a permanent effigy into the back of Alex’s retinas.

...Wait, what? 

Belt loops. Jeans. Underwear. Which one...

Oh. 

Ohhhhh.

Alex felt his own grin finding its home back on his face, the muscles remembering their old positions, settling in, getting comfy. Yeah, yeah that’s right, he was the captain, dammit, he said to himself as he fired off a text to his second-in-command before picking his coffee mug back up. He strode purposefully over to the little staircase of the caravan.

He was the captain and he was going to enjoy breakfast in bed with his best friend and his first love. And maybe steal Guerin’s jeans later on, too. See if he could out-swagger his alien cowboy. Maria could be the judge and award a kiss to the victor. 

Alex decided that was just fine by him as he closed the door behind him.

Fin ♥


End file.
